Night At The Toilet
by crossalf
Summary: Harry baru ingat ketika tadi malam dia berusaha untuk menolong Draco, dan sekarang, dia sudah ada di samping Draco dengan keadaan yang tidak diinginkannya.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Friendship/ Humor

Rating : T

**Night At The Toilet**

**A/N : Fic kelima yang kubuat. Kurasa semua karakter OOC. Ini tahun kelima. Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat untuk Halloween, tapi ga jadi karena sesuatu yang membuatku ga bisa melanjutkannya. Ditambah lagi, demam bolaku lagi kumat. Dan akhirnya, sekarang baru selesai. Masalah genre, maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

Ting, ting, ting...

Suara dentingan gelas menggema di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. Tidak lain adalah berasal dari tengah-tengah tempat duduk para pengajar Hogwarts, yaitu Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sendiri, Albus Dumbledore.

Suara nyaring itu tentu membuat semua murid yang sedang larut dalam makanannya mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk memperhatikan sang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi ada pula beberapa murid yang masih membuat bunyi gesekan antara sendok dan piringnya karena kelaparan yang melanda, Ron misalnya.

"Ron, hentikan dulu makanmu!" tegas Hermione yang merasa jijik dengan tingkah laku pemuda di depannya.

"Nya-nyapi... i-i-nyi... enyak, Gher-my-yonyi..." jawab Ron tidak jelas dengan daging ayam besar yang masih hinggap dalam mulutnya, sementara tangan kanannya mengacung-acungkan sepotong paha ayam yang dipegangnya ke arah Hermione.

Hermione memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindari paha ayam yang ada di tangan Ron. "Dengarkan dulu Profesor Dumbledore berbicara, Ron!" geram Hermione lagi sambil melotot ke arah Ron, kali ini disusul dengan pukulan tangannya ke atas meja, membuat Ron dan Harry yang ada di sampingnya berjengit kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

"Sudah, Ron. Hentikan." Harry mengambil sepotong paha ayam yang ada di tangan Ron dengan lembut, menaruhnya kembali ke piring kosong. Mencoba untuk mencegah pertengkaran ringan antara Hermione, sahabat perempuannya, dengan Ron, sahabat laki-lakinya yang bisa berubah kapan saja menjadi sebuah pertengkaran besar. Sedangkan Ron yang awalnya mempertahankan posisi paha ayam itu agar tetap berada di tangannya dan tidak direbut oleh Harry, kini menurut pada tatapan Harry yang mengatakan 'Hentikan atau kau akan mati karena kutukan merid terpintar ini yang tentu akan lebih ganas dari kita'.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ucap Ron yang sekarang mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet putih yang tergeletak di atas meja di dekat piringnya. Harry menghela napas lega. Hermione pun mulai melebarkan jarak kedua alisnya yang semula menyatu tingkah laku Ron.

Ketiga Gryffindor muda itu mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah meja guru untuk mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah mereka berbicara.

"Dan... Aku serahkan ini kepada Profesor Ramuan kita untuk menjelaskan." Dumbledore kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya sempat tersenyum jahil ke arah Harry, Hermione, dan Ron.

Rupanya mereka melewatkan pidato dari pria berjenggot putih tebal itu.

Mendengar namanya disebut, atau lebih tepatnya, bidang pelajaran yang menjadi profesinya disebut, pria berjubah serba hitam seperti kelelawar itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengibaskan jubah belakangnya sebelum mulai membuka mulut. Ciri khas seorang Profesor Severus Snape.

Seketika penghuni Aula Besar itu menjadi hening. Tak ada satu pun dentingan sendok, garpu, atau lainnya yang ditimbulkan. Berbeda dengan saat Kepala Sekolah mereka tadi berpidato. Kali ini lebih sunyi dari yang tadi.

"Seperti kata Profesor Dumbledore, tiga hari lagi adalah hari Sabtu." Snape mengawali pembicaraan.

Ron bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Profesor Ramuan yang paling dibencinya itu, "Bibiku yang mau mati saja juga tahu kalau tiga hari lagi adalah hari Sabtu."

Harry dan Hermione menutup mulut mereka untuk berusaha menahan agar tidak tertawa. Tapi percuma saja, bahu mereka bergetar kencang karena perkataan Ron.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar, Mr. Weasley." ujar Snape tanpa memandang Ron. "Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor karena telah memotong pembicaraan guru." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena seluruh mata Gryffindor menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, dari meja Slytherin, semua murid yang ada di meja itu tertawa puas melihat singa merah kecil dari Gryffndor dipermalukan oleh kepala asrama mereka sendiri.

"Dimana-mana Weasel memang bodoh." ucap salah satu di antara murid Slytherin kepada teman-temannya yang diikuti oleh tawa mengejek dari teman-teman Slytherin-nya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar, Malfoy!" sahut Ron pada Draco Malfoy, meniru kata-kata Profesor Snape. Kentara sekali bahwa Ron sedang menyindir Profesor itu dengan suaranya yang agak ditinggikan, mengingat murid asrama Slytherin kebanggaan Snape yang banyak omong, tetapi tak pernah sekali pun dijatuhi detensi.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang miskin sepertimu untuk berbicara padaku, Weasley!" balas Draco sambil berdiri mendekati meja dimana Ron duduk.

Segera saja Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya ketika melihat Draco mendekat. Setelah jarak di antara keduanya hanya satu meter saja, laki-laki berkacamata bundar dan perempuan berambut semak belukar itu berdiri untuk melerai. Tidak mau mereka terkena detensi hanya karena 'tidak memintamu untuk berkomentar'.

"Sudah, Ron! Jangan pedulikan dia!" cegah Hermione sambil mendorong tubuh Ron untuk duduk.

"Dan, kau, Malfoy..." Harry menghampiri sambil menunjuk wajah Draco. Jika saja jarak di antara Harry dan Draco diperkecil lagi, mungkin telunjuk Harry akan mengenai hidung pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu dan dapat membuatnya terjatuh. Sayangnya tidak. Harry tidak mau repot-repot menyentuh pemuda Slytherin tak berguna itu.

Belum sempat Harry melanjutkan ucapannya, wajah Draco berubah menjadi merah. Entah karena marah atau apa. Harry menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Draco yang menyadari adanya perubahan pada warna kulit wajahnya segera kembali ke meja tempat ia duduk dengan sedikit berlari, sesekali menabrak ujung meja, seperti baru saja bertemu dengan Dementor jinak yang berusaha untuk mencium dan mengambil kebahagiaannya.

Terdengar tawa keras dari meja Gryffindor, termasuk Ron. "Kecil sekali nyalimu, Malfoy. Dengan Harry saja kau ketakutan." kata laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Draco tidak mempedulikan ejekan dari Ron. Pikirannya kacau oleh apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Berlari karena takut berhadapan dengan Harry Potter? Bodoh sekali Draco. Kau mempermalukan nama kebanggaanmu sendiri. 'Sial.' batinnya. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah teman-temannya yang heran dengan tindakannya tadi.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione kembali duduk di meja mereka masing-masing. Sesekali menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin sambil tertawa mengejek. Kecuali Harry yang masih bingung dengan apa yang diperbuatnya barusan sehingga membuat Draco Malfoy lari karena berhadapan dengannya.

"Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor lagi karena telah membuat keributan kecil." sahut Profesor Snape, membuat suasana Aula Besar menjadi hening kembali. Di belakangnya, Profesor McGonnagall hanya menggelangkan kepala.

Terdengar dengungan tidak jelas dari meja Gryffindor. Kali ini meja Slytherin yang tertawa puas.

"Apa-apaan dia?" geram Ron.

"Kalau dia tidak begitu, berarti dia tidak normal, Ron." Hermione menenangkan.

Harry diam saja melihat Hermione dan Ron yang sudah seperti orang pacaran itu.

"Seperti kalian tahu, tiga hari lagi adalah hari Sabtu, yang bertepatan dengan hari Natal." Snape melanjutkan. "Tahun ini, berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Sehari sebelum liburan Natal, kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambutnya. Setiap murid diwajibkan untuk memakai kostum pesta. Hanya itu." Tanpa basa-basi, Snape kembali mengibaskan jubahnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Profesor McGonnagall.

"Apanya yang seru?" gerutu Ron. "Aku harus memakai apa nanti?"

-o0o-

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHH... Snape sialan. Kostum pesta, kostum pesta... Aku harus memakai kostum apa nanti?" Ron meremas rambutnya frustasi. Harry dan Hermione yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya hanya diam saja menghadapi Ron yang sedang senewen setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Profesor Severus Snape di Aula Besar saat makan malam beberapa menit lalu.

"Harry, kau mau pakai kostum apa?" Ron mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Belum kupikirkan." jawab Harry enteng. Ron mendengus.

"Kalau kau, Hermione?" kali ini Ron bertanya pada Hermione.

"Lihat saja nanti." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" teriak Ron yang sudah mencapai tingkat senewennya yang paling tinggi.

Kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sudah menjadi keharusan jika Ron mendadak hampir gila, mereka tidak mau menanggapi segala rutukan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau akan memakai kostum peri." tanya Ron lagi pada Hermione.

Gadis satu-satunya di antara mereka itu tersenyum heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Ron?"

"Yeah, aku memang tahu segalanya." Dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, Ron menaikkan kerah bajunya.

Hermione yang tadinya tersenyum, kini mengerutkan alisnya melihat Ron yang sudah membuatnya muak.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin, akan berpakaian seperti peri?" tanya Harry yang mulai bersuara. "Ini pesta sebelum hari Natal, Hermione. Bukan pesta Halloween."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hermione meninggikan suaranya.

"Ti-tidak... hanya saja... agak aneh." jawab Harry takut-takut.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya gadis berambut semak belukar itu penasaran.

"Hermione, apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirimu sendiri memakai sehelai kain lusuh compang-camping seperti Dobby? Atau, lebih parah lagi dari Kreacher, eh?" sungut Ron.

"APA? Kalian berdua gila. Mana mungkin aku memakai yang seperti itu?" seru Hermione kaget dengan suaranya yang sedikit membentak, membuat kedua sahabatnya berjingkat.

"K-katamu tadi kostum peri kan?" sahut Ron.

"Bukan peri itu yang kumaksud, Ron." geram Hermione.

"Oouucchh, sakit..." Ron menggosok dahinya yang dipukul Hermione dengan buku tebal bawaan sahabat perempuannya itu. "Lalu Lalu peri yang bagaimana?" tanyanya kesal.

"Peri seperti yang ada di dunia Muggle. Kau tahu kan, Harry?" Hermione menatap Harry. Harry menatap Ron meminta pertolongan. Ron menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Keluar rumah saja hampir tidak pernah sama sekali. Apalagi melihat peri Muggle." timpal laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" tambahnya lagi ketika Hermione menatapnya iba.

"Percuma saja aku menjelaskannya pada kalian yang tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali." kata gadis itu. Dengan angkuhnya dia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabat laki-lakinya yang masih bingung.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" teriak Ron.

Hermione berhenti dan menoleh, "Ke perpustakaan." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau juga mau kemana, Harry?" teriak Ron lagi.

"Perpustakaan. Aku belum menyelesaikan essay ramuanku." Harry berlari mengikuti Hermione. Padahal dia berusaha untuk menghindar dari Ron yang masih senewen.

"Kalian memang sudah gila." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik arah menuju asramanya. Tampaknya Ron sudah tidak kuat lagi ingin tidur, setelah menghabiskan makanan yang jauh di batas orang normal.

-o0o-

Harry masih berkutat dengan bantal, guling, dan selimutnya. Beberapa posisi tidur telah dicobanya agar dia bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi sampai saat ini, matanya tidak bisa terpejam. mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum kopi saat di Aula Besar. Tapi, tunggu dulu, di Hogwarts tidak ada kopi, melainkan jus labu. Ataukah mungkin karena Harry terlalu banyak minum jus labu, sehingga memberikan efek tidak bisa tidur yang dideritanya saat ini.

Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk turun lagi ke ruang rekreasi. Siapa tahu dia bisa tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang rekreasi. Sesampainya pada anak tangga terakhir, Harry mendapati Hermione yang sedang sibuk dengan buku, perkamen, dan pena bulunya di depan perapian. Hanya ada dia dan Hermione di situ.

"Kau belum tidur, Harry?" Hermione terkejut melihat Harry dengan piyama tidur dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Harry duduk di sofa di samping Hermione.

"Kenapa?" Hermione menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

Harry tampak sedang berpikir. Barulah dia sadar jika dia masih memikirkan kejadian di Aula Besar tadi. "Kenapa Draco lari saat melihatku. Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Hermione berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang juga diduduki Harry. "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kau lihat, wajahnya tadi memerah."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Harry mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kurasa, dia menyukaimu, Harry." jawab Hermione tanpa basa-basi.

Harry membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Ap-ap-apa katamu? K-k-kau gila. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Hermione." sergahnya gugup.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. Kembali ia berkutat dengan essay-nya yang baru akan dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi itu. Bukan Hermione namanya kalau tidak menyelesaikan essay lebih dulu sebelum teman-temannya yang lain.

Merasa bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengganggu Hermione lagi dan tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Harry membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, melakukan rencana awalnya untuk tidur.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau mau tidur di sini?"

Harry hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Yang benar saja." tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar. Lebih baik di sini saja. Sekalian menemanimu mengerjakan essay." Harry masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sambil menemaniku, lebih baik kerjakan essay-mu juga sekarang, daripada kau tidak bisa tidur." Hermione kembali membaca buku, mencari bahan untuk ditulis di atas perkamennya.

"Aku lelah." Harry kembali membuka matanya, membenahi posisi tidurnya untuk memandang Hermione.

Janggal juga jika terus diperhatikan seperti itu. Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan mengakhiri jadwal belajarnya dan menemani Harry yang sepertinya butuh teman untuk berbicara. Setelah dia selesai membereskan semua alat tulisnya, dia duduk di karpet, di bawah Harry yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Harry. Bagaimana jika sendainya Malfoy benar-benar menyukaimu?" Hermione tersenyum jahil.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Harry membenahi selimutnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau tak pernah memperhatikan? Setiap kita bertengkar dengan Malfoy, wajahnya selalu memerah jika melihatmu, Harry." ucap Hermione tak sabar.

"Mungkin bukan karena aku, Hermione. Tapi kau." Harry kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. "Aku? Harry, bangun. Bagaimana bisa aku? Kau, Harry. KAU..." diraihnya lengan laki-laki berkacamata itu, membangunkan Harry yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"Hmmh..." Harry hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tapi belum mau membuka matanya.

"Harry, bangun. Kita belum selesai. Sadarlah. Yang disukai Malfoy itu KAU." Hermione mengguncang lengan Harry kebih kencang lagi.

Sementara itu, Harry tersenyum karena merasa sukses menggoda Hermione. Atau mungkin, karena mendengar keyakinan Hermione bahwa Draco Malfoy telah menyukainya?

"Kau, Hermione." jawab Harry masih tersenyum dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau, Harry." sahut Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Aku? Tidak. Tapi, kau."

"Bukan aku. Tapi kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita jadi memperebutkan dia?" terlihat kebingungan dari raut wajah Hermione. "Kau, Harry."

"Kau"

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Aku."

"Yeah... Kau. Akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya." Hermione tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"T-t-tapi..." Harry bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku tahu, kau diam-diam mengaguminya." Masih sambil tertawa, Hermione juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar anak perempuan setelah sebelumnya sempat mencium kening Harry. "Selamat tidur." katanya sebelum menaiki anak tangga. "Dan semoga kau memimpikan Draco Malfoy." tambahnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Untunglah dia sempat menghindar dari bantal yang dilempar Harry ke arahnya.

-o0o-

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian yang seperti ini?" sudah berkali-kali dalam seharian ini Ron menggerutu dengan gerutuan yang sama karena kostum yang dikirim oleh ibunya untuk pesta yang akan berlangsung dua jam lagi.

"Pakai saja, Ron. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa kalau memakainya." saran Harry, yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga.

"Jangan menghinaku, Harry. Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat lebih dewasa kalau memakai pakaian kuno seperti ini?" Ron mengiba histeris. "Lihat pakaianmu. Kenapa kau tidak memakai yang seperti ini juga?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi dari kamar anak laki-laki, sebelum mendapat amukan susulan dari Ron.

-o0o-

Harry berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang mulai ramai karena lalu lalang murid-murid Hogwarts yang akan merayakan pesta sebelum natal di Aula Besar. Sebenarnya dia risih karena beberapa mata yang terus memandanginya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Harry Potter? Yeah, walaupun Harry sudah bertahun-tahun berada di Hogwarts, tapi tetap saja semua orang akan selalu menjadikannya sebagai orang yang harus dipandang dan dikagumi.

Karena itu, Harry sekarang berdiri di depan wastafel toilet tempat Myrtle Merana berada, tempat yang tidak akan dikunjungi oleh siapa pun untuk menghindari orang-orang, atau lebih tepatnya perempuan-perempuan yang ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Beruntung saat itu Myrtle tidak berada di situ. Mungkin Hantu Merana itu sedang berkeliling Hogwarts melalui pipa-pipa toilet.

Berkali-kali Harry mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang perlahan mengalir dari wastafel itu. dipegangnya kedua sisi wastafel. Dilihatnya cermin yang ada di atas wastafel, menampakkan wajahnya yang sesekali air menetes dari sana.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam dari cermin itu, tepat berada di belakangnya. Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dengan jubah dan kepala yang tak tampak. Mirip seperti... Dementor.

Panik, itu yang dialami Harry saat ini. Segera saja dia menoleh ke belakang. Mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang erat sisi wastafel itu, seolah takut akan tersedot oleh gravitasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sang Dementor.

Tapi... ada yang aneh dengan Dementor itu. Bukannya terbang melayang, melainkan berjalan dengan kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh. Kesimpulan yang diambil Harry saat ini adalah, Dementor itu bukan Dementor sungguhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry segera mengucapkan mantra yang sekiranya bisa untuk mengusir Dementor palsu itu.

"Stupefy!" Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah seseorang yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi Dementor itu, yang membuat orang itu terpental ke belakang dan terjatuh ke dalam bak mandi besar yang ada di belakangnya.

Terdengar guyuran air yang segera tumpah mengenai lantai kamar mandi. Perlahan, Harry mendekati orang itu, ingin tahu siapakah orang yang terkena mantranya barusan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menunduk, melihat bak mandi. Masih belum terlihat siapakah orang itu, karena kain hitam yang masih membalut tubuhnya, terlihat mencoba melepaskan diri dari kain itu di tengah bak mandi yang penuh oleh air, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Kasihan juga Harry melihatnya. Diraihnya tangan orang itu, tanpa melepaskan dulu kain hitam yang membalutnya.

"Itu kakiku, bodoh!" terdengar jelas rutukan dari seseorang di balik kain hitam itu. dari suaranya saja, sudah diketahui siapa orang itu. Kepalanya terjungkal ke bawah saat Harry meraih kakinya –yang dikira Harry adalah tangannya–, membuat si pemilik kaki meminum air bak karena mencoba mencari lebih banyak oksigen.

"M-maaf." Harry melepaskan tangannya. Dia mengenali suara orang itu. "Kau, Malfoy?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Jangan diam saja, bantu aku berdiri!" perintah seseorang yang ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy.

Merasa terhipnotis, Harry mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membantu Draco untuk keluar dari bak mandi besar itu. Dilepaskannya kain hitam yang menyelimuti Draco setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu berhasil menapaki lantai kamar mandi.

Harry hanya diam, melihat Draco dari atas ke bawah, dan sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Draco masih diliputi oleh emosi karena drinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depan orang yang disukainya. Tunggu dulu, orang yang disukainya? Sejak kapan?

Harry menggeleng, tapi masih memandangi Draco yang basah kuyup dengan seksama.

Tubuh Draco bergetar dan memerah, bukan karena berhadapan dengan Harry, tapi kali ini karena kedinginan. Tidak normal jika seseorang tidak kedinginan setelah basah kuyup di malam hari di tengah salju yang mulai turun. Dan itu membuat Draco berkali-kali bersin-bersin sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang semakin memerah. Draco terduduk di bawah lantai yang jauh dari bak mandi sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, menghilangkan hawa dingin yang sedang melandanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Draco semakin memerah semerah Hogwarts Express, ketika dia melihat Harry yang sekarang mendekatinya, dan mulai melepaskan jas dan bajunya yang basah kuyup. "J-jangaan..." katanya gugup.

"Kalu kau begini, kau akan mati kedinginan, Malfoy." ucap Harry lembut.

Draco serasa disambar petir saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Harry Potter mendadak berubah menjadi baik dan perhatian padanya, membantu melepaskan bajunya agar dia tidak kedinginan, dan satu lagi, belum pernah Draco sedekat ini dengan Harry. Demi Jenggot Merlin!

Draco menurut saja atas perlakuan yang diberikan Harry padanya. Seperti anak kecil berusia tiga tahun yang belum bisa melepas baju sendiri sehingga harus dibantu oleh orang lain. Kalau saja seisi Hogwarts melihat adegan ini, pasti reputasi Draco sebagai seorang Malfoy, seorang bangsawan yang terhormat akan hancur saat ini juga.

Tanpa sadar, pada akhirnya baju Draco telah terlepas. Saat ini dia hanya mengenakan celana hitamnya saja, celana mahal yang sebenarnya digunakannya untuk pergi ke pesta. Tapi bukan pesta yang didapat, melainkan Harry. Draco tersenyum dengan pikiran yang ada otaknya.

Harry meletakkan baju dan jas milik Draco di wastafel, siapa tahu bisa kering dengan waktu yang singkat. Payahnya, Harry tidak tahu mantra untuk mengeringkan pakaian. Sedangkan Draco, dari tadi Harry melihat Draco tidak membawa tongkatnya. 'Bodoh sekali dia.' pikir Harry.

Dia terbelalak saat melihat Harry yang kini juga mulai melepaskan bajunya. "Po-Potter... Apa yang... Aku tidak memaksamu... Untuk..."

Belum sempat Draco melanjutkan perkataannya, ternyata dugaannya salah. "Pakai ini, Malfoy. Kau pasti kedinginan." Harry menyodorkan bajunya sendiri kepada Draco.

'Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?' batin Draco frustasi. "Tapi... Kalau aku yang memakainya, kau yang kedinginan, Potter." sahutnya.

Harry mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak, menggumamkan mantra penghangat untuk mereka berdua. "Sekarang tidak. Pakailah, Malfoy."

Draco menurut. Perubahan yang sangat drastis pada Draco Malfoy yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mau menuruti perintah orang lain. Tubuhnya terasa menghangat dengan baju Harry yang kini telah dipakainya.

Harry mendudukkan diri di samping Draco. "Bagaimana?"

"Hangat." gumam Draco tanpa sadar, karena sedari tadi mata kelabunya terus memandangi Harry yang duduk di sampingnya. Ditambah lagi, pemandangan tak biasa yang tidak bisa membuatnya tenang karena Harry yang tidak memakai baju.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa pergi ke pesta jika kau seperti ini?" tanya Draco setelah ingat bahwa mereka harus pergi ke pesta.

"Aku tidak tahu mantra pengering, Malfoy. Biasanya Hermione yang selalu menggunakannya. Jadi, kita tunggu saja sampai pakaianmu benar-benar kering. Apa kau tahu mantranya?" jawab Harry.

"Tidak." sebenarnya Draco mengetahui mantra itu. Tapi sayang, Pageran kecil ini tidak akan rela menukar momen bahagia saat ini dengan mantra pengering, yang bisa dia rapalkan dengan tongkat yang Harry bawa. "Kau benar, Potter. Sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai bajuku benar-benar kering. Karena ini semua adalah salahmu." tambahnya.

Harry menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Bukan salahku kalau kau yang sengaja mengikutiku dengan memakai kain hitam seperti Dementor."

Draco membelakkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku sengaja melakukannya? Kau salah, Potter. Saat aku berjalan di koridor, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyelimutiku dengan kain itu dari atas. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sini, dan kau membuatku terjatuh ke dalam bak mandi." dia terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan alasannya sampai lupa untuk bernapas.

Harry terdiam. "Siapa yang mengerjaimu?" katanya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin si Weasley." jawabnya asal-asalan. Sebenarnya dia memang sengaja mengikuti Harry dengan memakai kain hitam untuk menakut-nakutinya. Mencari hiburan menarik sebelum pergi ke pesta. Tapi nyatanya, justru Draco sendiri yang kena imbasnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Ron di sini, Malfoy." Harry menggeram.

"Aku hanya menduga. Apa aku salah?" balasnya enteng.

Harry kembali terdiam.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Karena mereka juga tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Hening.

Draco terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kepala Harry membebani pundaknya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan selama beberapa menit. Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya, dia memberanikan diri melihat wajah Harry. Diraihnya kepala Harry. Ternyata Harry sedah tertidur pulas.

Draco tersenyum. Bencana membawa berkah. Itulah yang dialaminya saat ini.

'Tidak, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Merlin, bantu aku.' rintih Draco dalam hati.

Sekian lama Draco memandangi wajah Harry yang tertidur, dia mengambil tongkat Harry dan merapalkan sebuah mantra, "Accio bantal. Accio selimut." gumamnya sepelan mungkin. Takut jika Harry terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Benda yang dipanggil pun mulai berdatangan. Draco menidurkan Harry di lantai yang kering dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Harry yang tidak memakai baju itu agar tidak kedinginan, walaupun sudah ada mantra penghangat. Selain itu juga baik bagi kondisi jantungnya agar dia tidak melihat Harry tanpa penutup atas lebih lama lagi.

Hal serupa dilakukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Draco membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Harry. Mengelus rambut Harry dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya juga ikut tertidur.

-o0o-

"Draco..." suara Harry membuat Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Draco sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Dilihatnya Harry masih tertidur sambil memeluk selimut, tubuhnya meringkuk. Rupanya Harry sedang kedinginan. Banar saja, mantra penghangat yang menghangatkan mereka sudah pudar.

Tak perlu mengambil tongkat Harry untuk menghangatkan mereka kembali, Draco mengambil inisiatif sendiri, dia meraih tangan Harry dan mendekap tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Draco kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

-o0o-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" teriakan melengking dari seorang perempuan membangunkan kedua pemuda yang awalnya tertidur pulas itu.

Harry membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan Draco. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Harry adalah mata kelabu milik Draco. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Draco adalah mata hijau berkilau milik Harry. Posisi mereka masih sama saat Draco memeluknya tadi malam.

Mata hijau itu terbelalak kaget. "KAU?" Harry melihat tubuhnya yang hanya memakai selimut dan celana panjang. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Draco. Telunjuknya teracung tepat di depan mata Draco.

"Ap... Ak-aku..." Draco tergagap.

"JAWAB AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, MALFOY?" teriak Harry sambil melihat ke dalam selimutnya, melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kalian... Berani-beraninya kalian melakukannya di kamar mandiku." isak seorang perempuan yang dari tadi mereka acuhkan. Bukan, bukan seorang perempuan, tapi hantu, hantu kamar mandi, Myrtle Merana.

Draco memandang Myrtle dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, hantu?"

"Siapa yang hantu? Kau memanggilku hantu?" Myrtle terisak lagi, disusul dengan tangisannya yang membahana. "NAMAKU MYRTLE." teriaknya tepat di depan hidung Draco.

"Oh... Oke. Apa maksudmu Myrtle?" tanya Draco.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Malfoy. Kau belum menjawabku. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehingga aku ada di sini bersamamu dengan... Dengan..." Harry tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia menunduk.

"MINTA MAAF PADAKU!" lengkingan Myrtle lebih keras.

"JAWAB AKU, MALFOY!" teriak Harry.

"MINTA MAAF PADAKU!"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"MINTA MAAF PADAKU!"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"DIAAAM!" kepala Draco hampir pecah rasanya. "Apa maksudmu, Potter? Aku hanya..." dia memandang lembut pada Harry.

"Apa maksudmu, apa maksudmu. Apa kau hanya bisa bicara 'apa maksudmu', saja, bocah?" sahut Myrtle menghina dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Diam kau, Myrtle!" teriak Draco yang membuat Myrtle kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Draco kembali memandang Harry. Diraihnya kepala Harry yang tertunduk. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengusap pipi Harry dengan lembut. Tidak menghiraukan Myrtle yang sedang menangis.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Malfoy." bisik Harry sinis.

Draco tergagap dan salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bisik Harry lagi, kembali dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Draco pagi ini. "Bodoh. Dengarkan aku. Tadi malam kau menjatuhkanku ke dalam bak itu..." dia menunjuk bak mandi tempatnya basah kuyub tadi malam. "Lalu kau melepaskan bajuku dan menggantinya dengan bajumu. Kau lihat?" tanyanya. "Lalu kau tertidur di sini. Tadi malam kau mengigau dan kedinginan. Daripada aku melihatmu mati membeku, lebih baik aku memelukmu, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan padamu, Potter. Tidak lebih dari itu." jelas Draco tergesa-gesa.

Harry kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Myrtle yang melihat kejadian itu bukannya menangis merana, tapi menangis terharu. Berniat untuk bertepuk tangan, tapi tak sampai. Tentu saja tangannya akan menembus tangannya yang lain saat bertepuk tangan. Karena dia adalah hantu.

"Potter..." Draco merasa tak enak pada Harry.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku baru ingat sekarang, Malfoy." Ucap Harry tulus.

Draco tersenyum. Segera saja dia melepaskan baju Harry yang masih menempel di tubuhnya lalu memakaikannya pada Harry. "Pakai ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya sekarang."

Harry hanya tercengang dengan perlakuan Draco padanya. Setelah Harry sudah kembali berpakaian dengan lengkap, Draco berdiri untuk mengambil bajunya sendiri yang tergeletak di sisi wastafel, membereskan bantal dan selimutnya, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Lain kali jangan biarkan dirimu kedinginan demi orang lain, Potter." katanya sebagai pengganti kata 'terima kasih'.

"Malfoy..." panggil Harry yang membuat pemuda bermata kelabu itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Harry berdiri mendekati Draco. "Merry Crhistmas..." dia memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mata Draco melebar karena terkejut. "M-m-merry Crhistmas untukmu juga, Harry." Dia tersenyum, meraih bibir Harry lagi dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Walaupun hari ini belum hari natal, tapi bagi mereka ini adalah hari natal dimana mereka mendapatkan kado terindah, bukan dari pria gendut berjenggot putih panjang dan menaiki kereta rusa yang ada di dunia Muggle, melainkan kado natal dari Harry untuk Draco, dan dari Draco untuk Harry.

**-END-**

**A/N lagi : Makasih buat semua yang udah ngeripiu fic aku yang sebelumnya. KaaSan yang cinta banget ama Drarry, CcloveRuki yang mau dilempar ama Draco ke Azkaban, KakAi atas sarannya tentang pembatas setting, Icci chan yang lagi ngidam HarCo, pucca-darkblue yang udah nyuruh2 aku bikin fic lagi, KaChels yang lagi sibuk, I miss you, kk. Makasih juga buat Ai yang selalu bantu aku tentang apa itu FFN, Syifa yang selalu ngeripiu, Sensou yang juga lagi sibuk (buruan apdet lagi, Sen), dan Sweet VerMouth yang ripiunya udah bikin aku ke-ge-er-an. **

**Akhirnya selesai. Itu ceritanya Harry sebenernya udah suka ama Draco, tapi ngga sadar. Jadinya parah banget. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. :(**


End file.
